The Omege Directive
by Alyson1
Summary: What if Gene Starwind wasn't exactly what everybody thought he was? What if he had a secret he'd been hiding from his friends all this time -- a secret which could destory them all? Crossover with Star Trek.
1. The Enemy Draws Near

They were here. 

Gene could feel it in his bones, in his very soul. Had they sensed him yet? Did they know that he was aboard this ship? Had they come to take him back? 

His mind was a jumble of half-completed thoughts, questions that yearned to be answered. But the old fear was there. The fear that this time, he wouldn't be able to get away, that they'd capture him. 

It had only taken him months to become a wanted man by their people. Mere months to create a weapon so powerful, it could destory planets in the blink of an eye -- and still have enough power left over to take out an entire armada of ships. 

He wasn't as stupid, as brainless, as people seemed to think he was. He liked to fight, liked to get his hands dirty, and at times, yes, he could be a little ........ impulsive. But he knew things. He was smart -- smarter then any of them would have guessed. 

He had to be, for them to want him dead so badly. He'd heard -- in a distant part of the galaxy, a people had discovered his invention. Their planet was called earth, their people so like his own. They had discovered his invention, tried to tame it. They had failed. And thus, the Omega Directive had been born. 

THE OMEGA DIRECTIVE. Even in his mind, it came in bold, capital letters. It's important needed no words to describe it -- the Omega Directive was in a lead all it's own. And all because of him. 

He was a murderer of childeren, of men and women, of old ladies and grandparents. He was a murderer of innocents and criminals alike, all for no other reason than for the sake of discovering something -- for the sake of science. 

Had it really been worth it? But Gene already knew the answer to that question. No, it hadn't. NOthing would be worth that price, ever. And that would make it even harder to defend himself, it the day had finially come when all would finially be bared, when he would be forced to pay for his crimes, against life itself. 


	2. Danger Passed

There were no ships in the area. Gene Starwind frowned in bewilderment, staring out into space thoughtfully. He'd been so sure ........ so sure that they were here, that he would haveto tell the others about what he had done. What he had created, that long time ago. 

Atleast, it seemed like a long time ago. But really, it had only been a couple of years, hadn't it? He'd changed so much since then.And so, perhaps, had the people had wronged, the people he had harmed with his "invention". Perhaps they had even stopped looking for him. 

And perhaps Jim was really a 72 year-old grandmother trapped within a young boy's body. Not likely. Although, that would be interesting ........ 

Gene allowed himself a small smile, but was instantly brought back to gloomier topics as his mind wandered toward those people -- the ones who had discovered his invention, his weapon. Somewhere -- he wasn't sure where, but somewhere far away -- there was said to be a rip in the very fabric of reality itself. It lad to another place, another time -- a different dimension altogeather. Now, usually he would have dismissed this as stupid, silly superstitions, not to be bothered with. 

He would have believed this, if not for one thing. There was a substance, in this place. This substance had created the rip, had made it possible for interactions with this new, different reality. Very little was known of this substance, except that it had been created as a weapon, but an outlaw whose name was not known by most people. And those who did know it -- they refused to speak it, as if it was taboo. Like he was some kind of dark god, who woudl exact vengeance on them for uttering his name to others, without his permission. 

He had no proof that this substance was the same that he had created, but there were to many similarities in his mind, for him to believe otherwise. It was the same. With so many more uses than he had ever thought possible. 

So he did not go near this area, for fear of meeting someone who knew his name, knew what he had done. He had never been there. Until now. 

No ships. Was this a good thing, or a bad thing? He'd finially come here, to this rip in the very fabric of reality itself. A rip that had come from him. He had created this. 

The others didn't know that, bless their souls. They thought him the same old Gene Starwind -- a drunk with a love for womanizing and guns. Bless their souls, that they couldn't see the other side of him. Not even Jim. 

Jim suspected something, though. He knew something had happened to make Gene the way that he was today, for he had not always been like this. He used to steer clear of alcohol, and barely ever frequented the bars that he now seemed to live in, when he wasn't on the ship. But he'd never guess ........ 

Gene sighed softly, slowly turning and walking away from the viewscreen. Alone, and safe, for now. 

------------------------------------------------ 

They were watching. They were always watching. he was too dangerous not to watch. He thought himself safe, this man who called himself Gene Starwind. to Naria's people, he was simply known as a murderer. A man willing to go te deepest, darkest extremes to fulfill an obsession. 

Why had he come here? It was impossible to determine everything that he did -- they did not have any way to hear or see inside of his ship. They followed him as best they could, helped by their superior sensors and scanners. They kept far behind, lest they be detected. Do not confront him. Do not attack him. Just keep watch. Make sure he doest not decide to continue his experiments with the Omega Substance. That was the only time she was authorized to act. At all costs, he could not be allowed to create more of that deadly substance that had destroyed her planet, almost her entire race. 

So she watched, and she waited. 


	3. Discoveries Are Made

Gene starwind stard at the comuter screenin front of him, glancing over at Jim. The boy loved this, he knew. Hacking into some high-paying facility's database, taking the information that they needed.  
  
If only he weren't hacking into files on the Omega Substance.  
  
"Hey, Jim, you sure this is such a good idea? I mean, for all we know this is some group of highly trained assassians. They've probably got major security going on." Gene commented, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Aww, come on Gene. They're a research facility. Besides, it's part of this new job we've taken on." CAme Jim's reply, a touch of laughter underlying his voice. Great more of everybody thinking he was paranoid and dumb. Well, he had gone to great lengths to make sre that people thought that.  
  
"Wait a minute, job? What job? We have a job? Whose paying us? How much are they paying us? What's the job?" Gene suddenly blurted out, a million thoughts racing through his mind all at once. Why, oh why had he gotten drunk last night? That was obviously when they'd takenon this job ........ he could have stopped that from happening, could gave stopped Jim from looking into this part of his past. But no........ he had to be a stupid, slimy git and go out and party all night long.  
  
"Geez, calm down Gene! A woman contacted us last night. She willing to ten thousand in exchange for some information. It's on this guy -- i haven't been able to find out his name yet, and that's what she wants. Apparently he's the creator of this Omega Substance -- highly volatile, with lots of different uses. We find out his name, we get paid. It's that simple. Everybody else agreed this job would be a piece of cake." Jim glanced up at Gene as he finished talking, hands stilling on the keyboard of his computer as he notice the look plastered on Gene's face.   
  
"Gene?" Jiim whispered quietly, staring at his friend worriedly. The older man looked like he was about ready to vomit. He was pale as a ghost, eyes wide with what looked like ........ fear. What in the world did Gene have to be afraid of? "Gene, what's the matter?"  
  
"nothing, nothing at all Jim. Just ........ you keep working on that, alright?" Gene hurriedly exited the room, almost running away from the younger man. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. If Jim found out that he was the one who had created this ........ what the heck was he supposed to call it? Weapon? Toy? Substance?   
  
Well, it was certaintly no toy, that was for sure. It had killed thousands of people. HE had killed thousands of people.  
  
Gene walked briskly toward the command deck of the Outlaw Star, staring out the viewscreen. A s hip was out there -- their client obviously. What did these people want with him? Revenge? Or was it something more sinister? Did t hey want to know how to control the Omega?  
  
He'd die before he let anybody know that. It did enough damage on it's own, with that damnable intelligence that he'd given it. It was alive, in a strange sort of way. It could think, but not in the way that normal people tought of it. It had no emotion, no purpose. Too late, they'd realise what he'd created, had halted the project. And then it had gotten loose. All thos edeaths ........ that is what it had taken to make him see the folly of his action, to make him understand the true horror of what he had created.  
  
But by then ........ by then it was too late. The damage was already done ........ irreversibly. There was nothing he could, but watch thousands die needlessly. So he left. They let him -- amazingly. But he was warned. Warned never to treturn to this part of space, on fear of death.And yet, here he was, back again. About to face his worst nightmare come true. About to pay for his crimes against life itself.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Jim Hawking had seen some pretty wierd stuff in his short life. Like a group of wierd-looking men forming themselves into a flying saucer -- with the aid of Tao Magic, of course. But this -- this brought the wierd meter to a whole new level.  
  
Well, it wasn't that this was wierd in the impossible way. It was just -- this was wrong on too many levels to count. Here was this picture of a younger Gene, all smiles and happiness. Happier than he was now, certaintly. That darkness that sometimes clouded over Genes eyes -- it wasn't there, in this younger man's eyes. Lately, it had never left the Gene of present day.  
  
There were video clippings, of Gene at work in this facility. Video clippings that he'd gone to great lengths to ensure were real -- not falisified. Although, why anybody would want to makepeople believe that Gene was a child genius was beyond him.  
  
Bt they weren't falsified. It was really Gene in those videos -- really Gene jumping into those hi-tech conversations with 24-letter words that Jim had never even heard of. And he was supposed to be the smart one here.  
  
Gene had created the Omege substance. Gene had brought about the deaths of thousands of innocent people. Gene had created a rip in the very fabric of time itself. Gene was a mass murderer.  
  
  
Okay people, here's the deal. You review, i write more. I'm asking for 1 review, that's it. Please? I'll be really good and eat all my vegetables! -- Alyson [depravedsouls@juno.com] [http://aasimar.envy.nu] 


	4. Allandra

Gene knew something was the matter the minute that he walked into the room. Everybody was there, just sitting there and staring at him, as he walked in laden with sweets junk food. And they did not look happy.  
  
"Gene, sit down." That was from Sazuka, just sitting there, looking almost bored. But she wasn't bored -- that was obvious from the fact that she had a gun sitting in her lap, in easy reach. They were all waiting for him -- and they thought they needed a gun?  
  
"I think i'll stand, thanks. What's going on?" Gene asked softly, staring from one to the other. When his eyes finially came to rest on Jim, Gene knew -- he didn't haveto wonder anymore what was wrong.  
  
Jim was just sitting there, computer in his lap, tears streaming soundlessly down his cheeks. His hands were shaking slightly, and he looked for all the world like he'd seen a ghost.  
  
Jim Knew.  
  
"Jim, are you gonna tell us now?" That was from Aisha. Always blunt, and to the point.  
  
"He hasn't spoken -- only said that whatever it is that's upsetting him -- it has to do with you. And he keeps saying that he hates you, that you're an evil man. That you make the Kay Pirates seem like sweet little innocent boys." Sazuka again, explaining things that didn't need explaining. Maybe she didn't realise that he already knew what was wrong. Or maybe she just wanted him to explode, and tell all.  
  
Well, he just might end up doing that, if things kept going the way they were.  
  
"Tell me i'm wrong, Gene. Tell me it's not true. Tell me you didn't do those things. Please!" Jim's voice choked on the last word, and he angrily wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, sniffling a little in a way that brought out the fact that he was only 11 years old clear as a bell. Why had he never noticed it before?  
  
Jim was child. He had no idea what the real world was like, shouldn't have been put into this position in the first place.  
  
"Jim ........ do you want me to lie to you? I won't do that. Everything you found out was true, i'm sure of it. They couldn't come up with a lie that was worse than the truth, believe me." Gene returned softly, biting down hard on his bottom lip.   
  
"But ........ why did you do that? Why did you create -- what it was that you created? You killed thousands of people with that stupid thing Gene! Don't you even care?" By the end of his little speech, Jim was shouting, sobbing openly. Neither men noticed the shocked looks that had crossed the faces of their companions, or the knowing one that had come across Sazuka's.  
  
"Godammit Jim, of course I care! I didn't even realise what I was doing! I was young, and I was stupid! I wanted to create something, alright? I was smart, like you, and I wanted people to remember me for creating something. There was a war ........ they wanted my team to create a biological weapon. None of the others were too keen about it, but i convinced them to do it. I did most of the work, I create the goddamm Omega Substance almost all by myself, because they were too damned scared. And now ........ now I wish i had been scared too, but I wasn't. I killed thousands of people, you're right Jim. But they weren't all soldiers! They were childeren, and grandmothers, and mothers and fathers! For the love of god, Jim, I killed my own goddamn wife!" Gene was shouting now, as well, but he caught himself at the last word, catching his breath.  
  
He hadn't meant to tell Jim that, hadn't meant to talk about Alandra. He never talked about her -- tried not to even think about her. It just hurt too much. Knowing that he was the reason she was dead ........   
  
"Wife? You had a wife?" Jim was staring openly at hm, as were the rest of the room's occupants.  
  
"Ah, yes, Allandra. I am not sure if this is the best time to bring this up, Gene, but you're wife still lives."  
  
"Gillian, would you just shut up and ........ what did you just say? What do you mean, Allandra's alive? I watched her die!" Gene felt as if his entire life had just been flipped upside down, turned inside out, twisted around, and then slapped back togeather in any odd way.   
  
"I am aware of the accident that resulted in you're wife's death. However, according to the information I have been supplied with, she made a full recovery. Indeed, the child she had been carrying survived, as well."  
  
"Wait, halt. Hold on. Child? What child? Allandra never mentioned anything about a -- abouta child. She never even let on that she might be pregnant." Gene was babbling, and he knew it.   
  
And that was when the attack came.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
hannya -- i know what you mean, i love fics like tha too. thank-you for the review! the other review was for like, chapter 2 or something. it didn't count as the review i was asking for. guess i should have mentioned that earlier ........  
  
alz -- thank-you so much! love you're review! feedback is good for the soul! again, thanks! and i'm writing more, don't worry! i've been slow lately -- i've had the entire chapter planned out in my head ever since i submitted the last chapter, i've just been to lazy to post it. plus, the whole waiting-for-1-review-before-i-post thing had me stalling there for a little bit. 


End file.
